


On Shaky Ground

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dark Alucard, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, country side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "Who are you?"Adrian smiled, it was vicious and unrestrained. "I told you who I am," he said, but paused, a considering look crossing his face for a moment. "But you in this area would probably know me best as Alucard."Hector's breath froze in his throat. "Why?""I need a place to stay, you said so yourself," he said, turning Hector's head to the side so that his neck strained. "I think your bed will suit me nicely."





	On Shaky Ground

**Author's Note:**

> d4: non-con  
> d6: first meeting  
> d8: Castlevania  
> d9: canon time  
> d12: knotting  
> d20: mind control
> 
> Here I am, back on my Dark Adrian bullshit. I don't know why I do this. 
> 
> Udunie likes it though, so I trudge along. All my love and credit for editing go to her.

Hector was still getting used to the new language. It wasn't a common problem he had; most people here spoke Greek as well, and it wasn't like he often had to interact with people anyway. But he had to go into town for supplies, he couldn't live off herbs alone. The Albanian woman giggled as he stumbled through asking for the bread, her hand coming up to cover her smile as if she was embarrassed. She took pity on him and reached up to where he was pointing, handing him the large loaf of basil smelling bread. He thanked her and went on his way. He had a whole basket of food that should keep him for the rest of the week, so it was time to go.

The sun this north wasn't that bright. It didn't hurt his eyes to go out at the high noon like it did in his hometown. The weather was much more reasonable here, with actual changing seasons, he'd even seen snow last winter, the tops of the mountains in the distance staying until late spring. The walk from one end of the town to the other was no more than a few minutes, but the walk to his home was about an hour. He had found an old farmhouse that had been abandoned for years, and no one seemed to have a problem with him taking it over. Probably because no one was even remotely affected by it. The house was so far away from anywhere else that he never saw another human being. 

Except there was someone walking that way. 

There was a man walking away from the town, who Hector was sure he had never seen before. He would have remembered someone with bouncing blonde hair, or black boots with two-inch heels and several fancy looking buckles speckled with mud. He had a long, matching coat, spalling out behind him and pushed back by the sheath of a very long sword. 

Hector stared at the man as they both walked, his footsteps crunching the dirt while he was sure the stranger wasn't making a sound. He looked behind him and locked eyes with Hector, who was stunned by the golden irises, truly shining like the metal of his coins. He seemed deathly pale, even more so than the natives here. Definitely a stranger. Hector offered him a smile, but didn't expect the man to stop and let him approach. "Greetings," he said in Albanian, Hector couldn't place the accent. 

"Good evening," Hector returned shakily. This close, he was struck by the man's beauty. His sharp features and piercing gaze sent a blush over Hector that he tried to conceal by turning his face away. 

The stranger started walking beside him without prompting. "Do you know where a good place to stop for the night is?" 

"Ah," Hector huffed, pointing back the way they came. "You should stop there." 

The man paused a moment, looking him over. "Greek?" he said at last. Hector sighed with relief and nodded. He repeated his question then, in Hector's native tongue, too fast for him to say it wasn't necessary. 

"The town back there was the nearest one," Hector answered. "You should have really stayed there for the night. It will take you days to get to the next one on foot."

The man gave a put upon sigh, but seemed to be hiding a smile. He held out his hand. "Adrian." Hector took it and returned the introduction. "Then what has you coming this way?"

"I live out here," Hector said, gesturing vaguely so as to not give the man a direction. He was suspicious of this new man, but truly he had done nothing wrong, so there was no need to part on unpleasant terms. In his experience, it was safer to be cautious than to be accidentally discovered. He had his pets to protect. 

"Ah, I see," Adrian said, staring ahead. He made no move to get away from Hector. "No one to accompany you on your jaunt into town?" 

"Er, no," Hector said, fumbling for an answer. "They were all just... busy." 

"You don't have to lie to me Hector," Adrian said smoothly. "It's perfectly all right to live alone." He flipped his hair over his shoulder, letting it flow down his back. "I've been doing it for quite some time." 

Hector laughed nervously. "Are you traveling anywhere specific?"

"No," Adrian replied. "Just in search of new things and interesting people." 

"I'm not sure you'd find anything like that around here," Hector chuckled.

Adrian laughed. "You never know. There are all sorts of hidden gems in sleepy little towns like this." 

"I suppose that depends on what you’re looking for," he conceded. 

Hector slowed his pass when they came round a bend of a hill. He jerked his thumb up the hill, pointing to the thick trees lining the road. "This is me," he said, even though he lived on the other side of the road. 

Adrian turned so they were face to face, the slight smile never leaving his face, and bowed deeply. "Then thank you for keeping me company, Hector. May you have a pleasant night." 

"And may you find somewhere warm and dry to rest your head." Hector hunched as he made his way up the hill, turning slightly to get one last look of Adrian, only to find him gone, most likely making his way down the road. Hector waited in the solitude of the trees for a few minutes, making sure the coast was clear. He made his way back down and headed down the path that led to his home.

It wasn't a very impressive thing, with only two rooms total, perhaps more if one counted the half torn down walls as separate. Hector had managed to fix the roof on his own and clean out the debris from the floor, but it was still in disrepair. Hector didn't mind, it gave him something to do. 

As he walked in the front door, he was greeted with his favorite site; first, his dogs came to greet him, then the elk that he had rescued a few weeks ago, butting against his shoulder as he moved to set the food on the table. They were well taken care of, so they did not fight over access, but did vie for attention. He picked up the small black dog and carried him to the bed, to just lay down and relax before dinner, feeling the softness of the poor things fur and drifting in his thoughts. The dog - he really needed to find a name for the little thing - panted and curled up into his side. 

But soon his stomach called to him, and he had to be a good human by taking care of his pets. He stretched and let the dog jump off the mattress, both of them emerging from the room. 

"I knew it." 

Hector jumped to his feet, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on the far room, where a man was standing in front of his work table. A man with starkly blond hair. 

Adrian turned so that Hector could see half his face, his gaze staring impassively at his fingers as they rubbed together, examining the blood-flecked there. "I could smell it on you when we were walking together," he said, his voice dipping low. There was a cat pacing next to him, its tail cut off and its heart visible in its chest. He ran his gloved hand over its back, and it welcomed the attention. 

Hector stepped forward, crouching down like an animal approaching danger. "What do you want?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "How did you get here?" His hand inched its way to the nook in the wall, where a knife was hidden.

"You're not just a necromancer, are you?" Adrian continued, going back to staring at his work table, his attention obviously on Hector's hammer, and his nails tapping at the coins. "You're a forgemaster."

Hector's insides froze at the word. He gripped the handle of the knife. He was still several feet away, but Hector had to decide to fight or flee. This... person, was impossible for him to decipher. His thought process was getting him out in the open so that none of his pets got in the crosshairs. He bolted for the front door. 

He first felt the weightlessness of being swept off his feet. He saw the ground coming toward him, then he was being lifted and slammed into the wall. Adrian was right in front of his face, his eyes seemed to glow, and his mouth was open in a hiss, revealing his bright, sharp fangs. He looked like he was going to consume Hector, and he knew instantly what he was dealing with: a vampire. 

And in an instant, Adrian took a long steady breath, and everything seemed to calm down, his face defaulting into that knowing smirk. If it weren't for the intense grip on his arms by his head, he would have thought this looked like an embrace. "You've been so smart up til now, Hector," he said softly. "Living so far from people, misleading me on the road. Running." He leaned forward, air caressing Hector's cheek. "You should keep up the trend, pretty, and drop the knife." 

His fingers tightened on the hilt, not from any real desire to hold onto it, but from the bone-crushing pressure around his wrist. He could barely feel his fingers, let alone control them. He had to concentrate, which made it feel more humiliating, and he saw rather than felt the knife fall from his hand. 

Adrian let go of said hand as a reward, raising the other above his head. His pose relaxed, his weight shifting to one side as he towered over Hector. "Good boy." He tilted Hector's face up by his chin, leather stroking down the line of his jaw. 

"Who are you?" 

Adrian smiled, it was vicious and unrestrained. "I told you who I am," he said, but paused, a considering look crossing his face for a moment. "But you in this area would probably know me best as Alucard." 

Hector's breath froze in his throat. "Why?" 

"I need a place to stay, you said so yourself," he said, turning Hector's head to the side so that his neck strained. "I think your bed will suit me nicely." 

"Please," Hector whispered, his eyes closing, "just leave me be." 

"I will," Adrian promised, "If you behave." He felt Adrian move forward pressing their chests together and lifting his chin even higher. "Look at me, Hector." 

Hector's gaze fell on those pale lips, then flashed up to his eyes. They were truly beautiful, glowing with what he know knew was magic. He saw molten metal in them, shifting around in an orange furnace. They sparked like his coins did under his influence, and a calm wave washed over him. His breathing slowed and filled his soul in a satisfying way. The terror that had gripped him was slowly ebbing away, replaced by the sense that he was safe. In some part of his mind knew that this wasn't right, but it was like seeing a wave come over you, knowledge did nothing. It washed away those thoughts, and now all he saw was a beautiful man standing in front of him.

"There you are," he said, satisfaction rumbling from his chest. He let Hector go, but his knees felt weak, so he fell into Adrian's arms regardless. "You go down so easily. It happens sometimes, when there isn't much resistance." His hand went to Hector's hair, pulling him back up. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

Suddenly, it was the only thing Hector wanted. He closed the small distance, Adrian's grip tightening at the last second to control the pace. Their lips ghosted over each other, and every press sent fire to Hector's head. Adrian's fangs pricked the skin there, and he could taste blood as their tongues tangled around each other. Soon he was panting for an entirely different reason. 

Adrian wrenched them apart, making Hector whimper at the loss, until his mouth lowered to lay biting kisses down his throat. He lifted Hector off his feet, and he wrapped them around his thin waist, feeling stable in the inhuman grip. Adrian maneuvered effortlessly to the mattress, but didn't set Hector down right away, holding him in place while Hector moaned at the sensations. He could feel all of the planes of his body, especially where they were pressed together, their cocks hardening and moving against each other. 

There was a ripping sound, and suddenly he could feel the warm air directly on his back. "You taste so good," Adrian whispered against his skin. "I think it's your power, making your blood... spicy." He sank his teeth a little further in and now there were small cuts on his collar bone, blood beading from them only to have the vampire lick it up. Hector preened under the praise, even when his vision went cloudy from the strain. 

When Adrian dropped him to the bed, dread crept back into him. Not that he would be killed or hurt, but that Adrian was leaving. The fact that they weren't touching was unbearable. He whined, high and embarrassing, unable to get his limbs to function properly.

Adrian was leering down at him, his hand shrugging off his coat and placing his hand on his belt. "What is it?" he asked as he stepped up to the side of the bed. 

Hector found it amazingly hard to form words. A simple "please" took all of his breath. 

"Begging?" Adrian smirked, though he looked far from displeased. "What do you want, precious?"

"Anything," he panted. "Everything, just please... touch me." 

"So sweet," Adrian purred, placing his knee on the bed. He flipped Hector onto his stomach, pulling him up to his hands as his other hand dropped his trousers. His legs were long and pale, with a nice protruding cock, nestled in a platinum bush. Hector had never wanted something inside him in his entire life. 

Adrian pressed two fingers to Hector’s lips. "First these, then you can have a treat."

Hector sucked them into his mouth, covering them with as much slick as he could muster. Adrian didn't let them linger, pulling them out with a wet pop, before quickly replacing it with his cock. Hector stretched his mouth over the wide girth, the skin gliding over his tongue like silk. Hector got lost in it, letting all sensations slide to the back of his mind, even when he felt his trousers being pulled from his legs, and warm hands parting his cheeks. "Relax, Hector, let me in." Hector didn't need the instructions, he was already close to melting into the mattress.

The first finger went all the way in one push, and at the same time, Adrian pushed him forward, his cock thrusting into his throat. Hector tried to time his breathing, his lungs burning and his head getting more and more dizzy. His own dick was desperate between his legs, dripping pre-come onto the sheet. 

The first finger was joined by the second crooking at an awkward angle, but only for a moment, until Hector's mind supplied that since it was Adrian, it was the best feeling in the world. His body instantly heated up, so fast and so intensely, that he felt his muscles seized with it, his grip spasming on Adrian's thighs. He chuckled at his prey's antics, and started scissoring at his rim. 

There was a scuffling from out in the main room. Hector couldn't get his vision to focus to see what it was, but felt the animal jump up beside him.

"Interesting," Adrian said above him. He yanked his fingers out, his hole staying open and empty. Hector needed something to replace them, it felt like ice was creeping through him, starting at his ass. He climbed onto the bed behind Hector, pushing him down so that his shoulders were pressed into the pillows. He shooed the cat away, letting it land on its feet. "They seem really taken by you." He leaned forward as he pulled Hector's hips into position. "Do you fuck them?"

Hector's stomach twisted at the accusation, his head almost clearing, but then Adrian saw the effect and put his hand on the back of his neck, calming him down. "No," he answered at last. "They are my friends."

Adrian hummed in agreement. "I see." He rubbed his cock teasingly over his crack. Hector tried to get it in his hole, and Adrian finally, finally, pushed into him, filling him up so completely that Hector blacked out for a moment. There was such a lovely stretch, just going up and up and up, sitting inside him like it was always meant to be there. Inexplicably, Hector wanted it even farther, wanted more. 

Adrian moaned behind him, a deep subterranean sound that shook Hector's chest. He placed his hands on his bare hips, his nails digging into Hector's hips in the best way, and he pulled back, agonizingly slow, until just the head was resting inside him. After he didn't move for a moment, Hector pushed back on his knees, working himself back down and feeling every inch send fire into his belly. Adrian took over from there, slamming in and out at a rough and amazing pace. Hector had to brace himself to keep from being flung into the wall.

"Such a lovely thing," Adrian said, one of his hands walking up Hector's spine, tracing the outline of his vertebra. "You've been craving this for so long, haven't you? Wanted someone to come along and touch you. You pushed them away, but you need the contact. You're still human after all." As he said the words, they burrowed into his mind, carving out a place for them to live, becoming part of his soul. It saddened him, but it was a faraway sadness, because Adrian was here now making it all better. 

He shifted the angle of his hips, driving into a spot that made Hector scream from the pleasure of it. He couldn't stop the noises coming from his mouth, things that sounded like animal calls even to his own ears. His body was trembling for it, he wasn't going to last much longer. "You want it so badly," Adrian groaned, not even out of breath. "Tell me, pretty, do you want something bigger? I can stretch you even farther." 

"Yes," Hector said, suddenly feeling incomplete and hollow, even with Adrian still punching those indecent sounds out of him. He needed more now, everything that the vampire was willing to give. "Please." 

He could already feel something changing; it was a thickness at the base of Adrian's cock, pulling at his rim on every thrust, slowing them down, but forcing him to put more strength into it. Hector felt like he was climbing a mountain with each step, propelling up to the peak with blinding speed. It was all too much, but then suddenly Adrian gave one final shove, and this bulb stretched him wider than he ever imagined. It all came toppling down. He screamed again as he came, his muscles clenching around every curve of that cock, and every time feeling like his orgasm was going to last forever. 

He barely registered what was happening around him. Adrian's hands were moving again, almost petting him as he pulled them flush together, both laying down on the bed. Hector couldn't catch his breath for a long time, but the feeling of Adrian fingers playing over his chest helped ground him. He could still feel the vampire inside of him, the huge thing at the base and the come trying to fill his belly. 

"Do you know what this is?" Adrian murmured into his hair, his free hand squeezing at Hector's ass. Hector shook his head, even though a part of him knew that was a rhetorical question. "It's a knot, precious." He tapped against his abdomen, and Hector could feel it reverberate. "It's how dogs fuck." 

Hector shivered, the... knot seeming to pulse inside him. He couldn't stop once he started. It felt like the world was closing in on him, and Adrian kept talking. "I hope you remember this, so that when you see a wolf trying to get at your little pets, you will think of me, and how good I feel inside you." 

There was no denying that. Even now, his cock was making a valiant effort to get hard. Hector turned his head into the pillow, feeling wetness there his mind couldn't comprehend at the time. "Shhh," Adrian hushed, "You don't have to worry about it now, just go to sleep." 

And all of Hector complied with that order. 

******

When he woke up, he could see that it was much later, the house covered in darkness, except for one candle sitting on the floor in his room. His legs and ass were sore, and his head was splitting with a headache. He crawled to the far end of the bed calling out in his mind. Both the cat and the dog came easily, he could see them approach in the low light. He had no will to get up, even though his stomach yelled for food. Instead, he stayed with his animals, stroking at their soft fur until he calmed down. 

He felt something solid around the cat's neck. He picked him up as the cat mewled softly. He saw that it was a collar of simple leather. On the side, there was a piece of thin paper, and Hector recognized it as the paper that had wrapped his meats. He had to grab the candle from the ground to see a neat, elegant script. 

_Thank you for your company, Hector. Please enjoy my gift. I hope to see you soon._  
Yours,  
Adrian. 

Hector swallowed, feeling a pressure that he wasn't used to. There, around his own neck was a collar, studded and without a buckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I will be on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) until they take it away from me. I do commissions now too!


End file.
